Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm - Chapter 3
The third chapter of Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. This chapter focuses on the two couples coming closer together and the revelation that there might be more going on than meets the eye. Chapter Synopsis Seno Nakakami and Motoko Aoyama venture outside after breakfast for their usual sparring session. Today, Seno wants to attempt something new and puts on a blindfold, explaining to Motoko that he wants to hone his awareness of his surroundings. The couple begins to spar, with Motoko expressing a few doubts about this new methodology, primarily because she is worried about hurting him. Nevertheless, the couple spars with only a few mishaps and witty banter to hold them up. Motoko does manage to explain her stance on love and that Seno managed to show her otherwise. She explains that while Keitaro manages to help her break down the barriers of her misandry, so that Seno could warm her heart. Meanwhile, Keitaro Urashima invites Naru Narusegawa to the hardware store, explaining that he is going to purchase tools to fix the whole between their rooms. Naru, hurt and shock etched across her face, falls back and looks at Keitaro in confusion, questioning why he would want to do so. Keitaro flusteredly explains that he didn't mean he wanted to fill it in, only that he wanted to repair the jagged edges so that neither of them would hurt themselves in the future. Naru, relieved, continues with him to the hardware store. The new couple meets Mutsumi Otohime on the way, who they explain the promise to, referring to fifteen years ago. Mutsumi explains that she always knew, and that she's glad the two of them finally remembered on their own time. The three continue on to the hardware store, with Keitaro explaining to Mutsumi that Motoko and Seno are now also dating. Later in the day, Seno and Motoko have finished sparing. Motoko heads off to take a bath. Tama floats by and Seno, being clever, sends her after Motoko, who screeches in horror from within the bath. Seno then heads to check on Keitaro, who he finds patching up the edges of the hole between his and Naru's room. After some playful joking between the two, Naru ends up pulling her shoulder. Mutsumi, who's upstairs, offers to help Naru with her shoulder and the younger girl undresses. Everyone is shocked to find two long scars on Naru's back. Naru panics, but Mutsumi states simply, in her airy way, that this must simply be where Naru's wings are hidden and even gestures to the drawing of an angelic Naru that Keitaro made. Characters *Keitaro Urashima *Mitsune Konno * Motoko Aoyama *Mutsumi Otohime *Naru Narusegawa *Seno Nakakami *Shinobu Maehara *Tama *Tsuruko Aoyama }} References to Other Media *''Final Fantasy VIII'' **Guardian Force * Legacy of the Chimera by Peptuck *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' **Chang Wufei Trivia *It is mentioned that Seno Nakakami is writing a fan fiction in which he uses the residents of the Hinata-Sou as characters in a Gundam story. The story he is referring to is New Mobile Report: Shooting Stars. Category:Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm Chapters